


Idle Hands are the Devil's Plaything

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bugs & Insects, Demons, Eggs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Minotaur - Freeform, Misuse of technology, Oviposition, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped While Giving Birth, Sort Of, Tentacles, Watersports, all the way through, awapuhi inspired cock, does it count as all the way through if it's two cocks meeting during a splitroast?, eaten alive from the inside, monster cock, repeated impregnation, scorpions, woundfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: While bored at home, Emerson finds a new app to give him softcore demon porn. But he gets more than he bargained for when the app instead opens a portal to hell in his bedroom.
Relationships: Demons/A guy who is biologically perfect to be bred by demons, Original Male Character/Demon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 226
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Idle Hands are the Devil's Plaything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [presentday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentday/gifts).



Emerson was bored. He sighed as he scrolled through his phone idly tapping on various Reddit posts, reading half of them, and then clicking away. There was really nothing to do.

He sighed, scratching at his trim belly. A thought flickered at the edge of his consciousness, exactly what he could do. After all, he was bored and alone. He just needed some inspiration.

He tapped his phone, one-handed, his free hand slowly rucking his shirt up. He unbuttoned his jeans, taking his time as he scrolled through one of his favorite mature subreddits.

Finally, he stopped at a post- “Well endowed demons had me coming for hours!” It was accompanied by the image of a big-titted anime girl, complete with a set of short demon horns, and a tail. It looked like exactly the kind of thing he was looking for. He certainly had hours to kill.

He clicked into the post, his free hand already stroking his dick lazily. It appeared to be an ad for some sort of demon collecting game. Emerson couldn’t even tell if it was a real ad or some sort of Russian spyware.

He shrugged, clicking the link anyways. So what if it was a virus - He could just use it as an excuse to get a new phone anyway.

“Come on, come on, come on,” he muttered as the game downloaded and installed. He was filled with anticipation. This was the most exciting thing he had done for days.

Finally, the icon appeared on his home screen, the same smiling demon girl. He double-tapped the icon.

The image of the cute demoness filled his screen as the app loaded. His cock was already hard and heavy in his hand as he imagined the girl leaning over him, her tits pressed against his chest.

The demoness disappeared as the game fully loaded.

“Fuck,” he breathed, as he looked at the text-filled page. It was all in Japanese. But that wouldn’t stop him. The app looked simple enough - he would likely end up swapping tiles, or matching blocks to earn in-game currency. He would then trade the currency for softcore demon porn. Easy enough. He tapped what he assumed was the play button.

“Huh?” he asked no one as the screen changed. He had expected more scantily clad busty demonesses. Instead, he was face to face with a broad-chested, very male minotaur. The name “Mazgoneth” scrawled across the top. He clicked the arrow on the screen.

Another male demon, named Ogoth. This one was more slender and humanlike, other than the scorpion tail that arched over his back dripping poison from the tip.

Emerson clicked the arrow rapidly between the choices - some tentacle creature named Drorgamos covered in vine, even a swarm of beetles with long sharp pincers. None of them looked like the promised demonesses.

Finally, he stopped randomly on Okonis - a classic demon, with deep blue skin, and short horns. He smiled haughtily in his picture.

He must be choosing his avatar, Emerson realized. Okonis was cute enough he decided, clicking what he assumed was the  _ next _ button. Besides anything was a good choice if it got him to the busty softcore porn faster.

His screen flickered.

A screeching noise filled his room. The lights flickered and wind flipped through his room, despite it being a mild day with the windows and curtains closed.

“What the fuck?” Emerson gasped as the smell of sulfur filled the air. He was about to die. He realized that now, not caring as his phone fell from his hand.

He sat up in bed, scooting closer to the top of the bed frame as the light was completely blotted out, throwing his room into shadows.

The last thing Emerson wanted was to be found dead with his dick out and his phone stuck on what seemed to be gay demon porn. He resolved to close the app at least. He scrambled for his phone, but the room began to shake.

“Fuck!” he gasped as his phone fell off his bed, landing somewhere in the mess of dirty laundry below.

A dark chuckle filled the room.

“Well, well, well,” The voice said. “What have we here?”

The smoke cleared revealing the figure. His skin was a dark blue, he had short horns and a haughty smile. He would look like the main character of an anime if only he weren’t seven feet tall, and completely terrifying.

Emerson tried to back away but his back quickly hit his headboard. He was trapped. Okonis was between him and the door. His phone was lost somewhere under his bed.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been in the mortal realm,” Okonis said, walking around the room. He looked around wistfully as he neared Emerson.

“I suppose I should thank you-” Okonis continued, leaning down to pick up Emerson’s phone.

Emerson reached for it, a small seed of hope in his heart. Perhaps Okonis would let him go. He had released him after all. That had to be worth something. Maybe he would even grant him wishes like a genie.

“But where would the fun be in that?” Okonis chuckled, pulling the phone away. “After all, we have hours to play.”

In a split second, Emerson made a decision. His phone didn’t matter. His room and all his things now belonged to Okonis for all he cared. It would be fine, as long as he could get away right now. He threw himself off the bed. He kept his head low as he tried to slip under the demon’s arm. He just had to make it out of the room, and into the hallway to escape this nightmare.

Emerson let out what he hoped was a very manly squeak as Okonis grabbed him. The wind was knocked out of him as he was thrown against the bed. He was very aware of his vulnerable position as Okonis leaned down against him, lining their hips up. Emerson could feel the demon’s hard cock against his ass, telling him exactly what the demon wanted from him.

“Where are you going, pet?” The demon purred, softly. He nipped at Emerson’s ear, giving no mind when the human squealed in pain. “We have so much to do.”

“Please let me go,” Emerson gasped. He tried to push himself up, to fight his way out from under the demon but Okonis was stronger. The demon pinned him to the bed, holding both wrists in one hand.

“No,” Okonis chuckled. With his free hand, Okonis pulled at Emerson’s clothes, easily pushing his unclosed jeans down his hips. “You were the one that summoned me. You get to fulfill the contract.”

“What contract?” Emerson asked, his voice cracking with fear. He did not like the way the demon was cupping his ass.

“Did you not read it?” Okonis replied, letting go of Emerson’s ass. “That’s no excuse.” Emerson choked as the demon shoved three fingers in his mouth. “Get these wet. It’s all you’re going to get.”

Tears pricked at the edges of Emerson’s eyes as he tried not to gag on the fingers in his mouth. He rolled his tongue over them,coating them in saliva as well as he could.

Okonis shoved his fingers deeper, laughing when Emerson gagged as he hit the back of his throat.

“I’ll remember that for later,” Okonis told him, pulling his fingers out.

Emerson gasped for breath. He dug his fingers into the mattress as he braced himself for what he knew was coming next.

He gasped as Okonis forced two fingers into his hole. It hurt so much more than he expected. Okonis gave him no time to adjust to the intrusion as he wiggled his fingers deeper into Emerson.

“You’re too tight,pet,” the demon muttered. “Excellent. I love ruining a tight hole.”

Emerson whimpered as a third finger joined the first two. Okonis twisted them inside of him chuckling as Emerson writhed, trying to get away from the intense intrusion.

All too soon Okonis pulled his fingers out. He let go of Emerson’s wrists but quickly planted the hand between Emerson’s shoulder blades, holding him down.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Okonis ordered. Emerson laid defiantly still. Sure the demon could use him, there was no stopping him. But nothing said that Emerson had to make it easy for him.

“Don’t make this more difficult for yourself, pet,” Okonis growled. He pressed down harder between Emerson’s shoulder blades, putting more pressure on him. Emerson whimpered, feeling the full force the demon was exerting on him. He wasn’t sure he could take much more.

“Okay,” Emerson gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he moved. He grasped an ass cheek in each hand, pulling slightly to expose his hole to Okonis.

He tensed as he felt the demon’s cock brush through his crack. Okonis slowly lined his cock up with Emerson’s hole, gently pressing the head against it. It felt so huge. Emerson wasn’t sure it wouldn’t tear his body apart.

Emerson wailed as Okonis pushed in forcefully. Pain flooded through Emerson’s body at the rough slide. He felt like his soul was leaving his body. He couldn’t feel his legs.

Okonis held Emerson’s hips in one hand, his other still pressed down on the human’s back. He gave him no time to relax into it as he began to pull out, only to push back in, punching the breath out of Emerson with each thrust.

Emerson sobbed through the pain as Okonis fucked him. His toes were barely touching the ground as the demon pulled him back against him with each thrust. He let go of his own ass, scrambling for purchase against the sheets as Okonis fucked him forward onto the bed. Every thrust of the demon drew little whimpers and gasps from his mouth.

But what was even worse was how his body responded. Every thrust of the demon’s massive cock dragged across his prostate, sending waves of pleasure tumbling with the pain. Slowly he could feel his own cock hardening as his own arousal grew.

“You love this don’t you,” Okonis growled. Every one of his thrusts pushed Emerson’s hips against the mattress below him. His cock rubbed against the rough sheets sending little sparks of pleasure through it. “You filthy perverts are all alike.”

If anything the demon fucked into him harder. With every thrust, he pulled Emerson back hard against him before pulling almost all the way out. The sweet drag of skin against skin drove Emerson crazy.

“You flock to the game like sheep to the slaughter,” Okonis continued contempt dripping from his voice. “And yet when I or my brothers come out and fuck you you squeal like a pig with delight.”

Emerson’s hips moved of their own accord, helping him wring every ounce of pleasure from the demon’s cock.

“Well you aren’t getting out that easy,” Okonis grunted. He pinned Emerson’s hips down with his own powerful thrust.

Emerson could feel the demon’s cock twitch in his ass. Okonis grunted as his orgasm washed over him. Emerson whimpered, as the demon held him still. He had been so close, but Okonis wouldn’t let him come.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Okonis growled. The demon grabbed Emerson’s wrists pinning them to the small of his back as he grabbed the ruined remains of Emerson’s t-shirt. He wrapped the fabric around Emerson’s wrists, tying them tightly so the human couldn’t escape.

He pulled Emerson tighter to himself, keeping his cock in the human as he shifted to sit on the bed. He spread his legs wide, as he leaned against the headboard.

Emerson gasped as he was moved as easily as a rag doll. The demon’s cock seemed to slide deeper still as he sat.

“Oh god,” Emerson gasped as he felt more warm liquid flood his bowels. It didn’t take him long to realize that the demon was pissing in him.

He squirmed. It felt hot, too hot as it flooded him. It was too much. His stomach cramped, but there was little he could do with the demon’s cock still blocking him.

“God can’t help you now,” Okonis whispered, nipping at Emerson’s ear lobe. “You belong to me, and I’m going to put you to work.”

Okonis grabbed Emerson’s phone from where he had dropped it earlier. He held it in front of Emerson’s face, making the human go a little cross-eyed as Okonis hit the next button on the app. A checkered board appeared on the screen. Small icons fell into the squares on the screen.

Emerson couldn’t believe it. There actually was a game in the app! He watched the demon match tiles easily, with a practiced grace that told Emerson this was far from the first time Okonis had done this.

It didn’t take long for Okonis to collect the icons on the list to the side of the board. The screen flashed a congratulatory message across the screen as the phone chimed. It took them to a screen similar to the selector screen that Emerson had picked Okonis out on. Only this time instead of letting them choose the app scrolled through, finally landing on another demon.

“Oh the swarm,” Okonis chuckled darkly, “They’ll have fun with you.”

The lights flickered as Okonis clicked the next button. A rumbling filled the air, as the space by Emerson’s closet rippled, the air shimmering as a portal to what Emerson could only assume was hell opened.

Emerson gasped as Okonis pushed him forward. He finally felt the demon’s cock slip out of his ruined hole. Okonis grabbed him by the shoulder, easily turning him around so that his face was practically planted in Okonis’ lap.

Emerson struggled, trying to lift himself up but it was too hard with his hands bound behind his back. The rumbling grew louder, almost sounding like the clicking of hundreds of wings flying towards them.

Emerson flinched as he felt something land on him. He would have thought it was a house cat based on its size and weight if it weren’t for the six sharp feet climbing over his body, and the clicking noise whatever it was was making with its pincers.

More of the creatures landed on the bed. They scurried around him, exploring the bed. Some crawled over him. One even pinched Emerson’s asscheek with its pincers, digging in harder when the human gasped.

Suddenly something shoved between his cheeks and into his sore hole. Emerson gasped arching his back to look over his shoulder to get a good look at the demonic bug fucking into his body.

“No! Get it off me!” Emerson yelled. He thrashed about on the bed, trying to dislodge the bug. He stilled, choking off a sob, as Okonis pushed him down between the shoulder blades. He buried his face into the covers of his bed, wishing this was over.

At least the bug was smaller than Okonis had been, Emerson reasoned. Still, his hole felt sore and over abused as the bug fucked into him. Every move sent little waves of pain crashing over him.

It was over almost before it started. The bug stilled against him, it’s cock buried deep in his ass. As long as all the bugs lasted as long as this one, he could take it, Emerson resolved. At least it wouldn’t be too bad.

But then he felt something different. The bug's cock was swelling in his ass, stretching his rim far past anything he had taken before. He bit his lip and whimpered as he felt something heavy drop into his body. Eggs, he realized as a second and third joined the first one. The bug was laying eggs inside of him.

Emerson tried to struggle, tried to buck the bug off him, but Okonis just pushed him down harder against the bed. He was truly hopeless.

As soon as the first bug finished and pulled out a second one pushed in. Above him, Emerson could hear Okonis playing the game on his phone again. His phone trilled at every match Okonis made. It was such an innocuous sound compared to what the demon was subjecting Emerson too.

Emerson quickly lost track of how many bugs had used him. His body ached. His skin ached from sudden stretch to accommodate the eggs. His gut cramped from the fullness of it all.

As the next bug pulled out, Emerson felt himself cramp hard, trying to expel the eggs. It hurt, worse than anything he had been put through thus far, but he felt immense relief as one of the eggs pushed at his rim.

He sobbed as another bug pushed in, pushing the eggs deeper into his body.

“No I need to get them out,” he sobbed, thrashing on his bed. He swore they had grown bigger since he had taken the first one. They were developing fast inside of him. The earliest ones were cracking inside of him.He could feel the little hatchling moving around inside of him, wiggling, trying to get free.

“Ah!” He gasped as the hatchling bit him with its pincers. He couldn’t escape the thought as pain radiated through him that it was nibbling on his intestines, eating him from the inside. And more of them were hatching now.

Suddenly he heard his phone trill with triumphant music. Okonis had completed another level of the game. Emerson whimpered as he realized exactly what that meant.

The lights flickered as the portal to hell opened again. All around him the swarm of bugs took flight, the sound of their wings beating filled the air as they flew. Emerson whimpered as he felt the last bug that had been using him pull out. One of the bug’s eggs immediately popped out of his hole.

“Oh hush, pet,” Okonis chuckled. He grabbed the egg and forcefully shoved it into Emerson’s body. “Another of my friends will be here soon to fill your needy hole.” He shoved two fingers into Emerson, pushing the eggs deeper.

Emerson’s phone chimed again, drawing Okonis’ attention. Okonis chuckled as he looked back down at the screen.

“You’ll want to see this one,” Okonis said. He pulled his fingers out of Emerson, pausing for just a moment to push the eggs that tried to slide out back in much to Emerson’s distress. Okonis rolled Emerson’ over, trapping his tied arms painfully underneath him.

Emerson whimpered as he got a good look at himself. His belly was distended with the eggs. Angry red stretch marks coarsed over his skin. He looked pregnant. But he couldn’t dwell on it for long as his stomach cramped. He could feel some of the eggs finally slip out. He pushed again when Okonis didn’t immediately shove the eggs back inside him. Every push drew a sob from his lips. His rim was already so sore, and the eggs were much larger, each stretching him painfully as he pushed them out.

The portal crackled again drawing his attention to it.

“Ogoth, step forward and claim your prize,” Okonis called.

The demon stepped out of the portal. He was tall, like Okonis, but not inhumanly so, pale skin, dark hair. Almost handsome by human standards. He could almost be mistaken for human, Emerson thought, if only it weren’t for the large scorpion tail that arched over him, poised to strike at any moment.

Emerson eyed the tail hesitantly. The tip of it looked wide and sharp. Venom dripped from it steadily falling against Ogoth’s shoulder, and trailing down to the floor.

Ogoth wasted no time. He strolled purposefully towards the bed, grabbed Emerson’s hips, and pulled him close to the edge.

“Ah!” Emerson shouted, his back arching as Ogoth pushed his cock into him. He gasped for breath. After the relatively small cocks of the bugs, Ogoth felt like he was trying to shove a baseball bat up his ass.

Ogoth gave him no time to adjust, as he rapidly humped into Emerson’s body. He held his legs in a vice-like grip, using them as leverage. Every thrust felt like it punched the air out of Emerson’s lungs.

“No,” Emerson gasped, his stomach cramping, still trying to push the eggs out of his body, but they couldn’t go anywhere. He could feel more of the eggs hatching inside of him. He swore he could hear an audible pop as they hatched.

“Oh fuck, Oh fuck,” he gasped. The larvae inside of him writhed, angered by the way Ogoth’s cock fucked into him. He whimpered in pain, as they bit him, tearing at his insides as they searched for an escape.

Ogoth stilled. His tail arched over his head, posed. A strange clicking filled the air as he looked around through narrowed eyes.

“You may want to do something to quell your brood,” Okonis said nonchalantly, not looking up from Emerson’s phone. “I think they’re making him nervous.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Emerson sobbed, as he ran a hand over his bloated and jerking belly. He didn’t like the way Ogoth’s tail was hovering over him. It seemed poised to strike.

tried to work his hips more, gasping every time he thrust back against the demon, impaling himself again and again on his cock.

He cried out, stilling as one of the larvae bit him hard. It seemed to do the trick though, as Ogoth resumed his frantic fucking. The demon grunted, his orgasm growing close. He was going to make it through this unstung, Emerson thought for just a moment. Then he felt one of his larvae slip lower, closer to where Ogoth’s cock was bludgeoning his insides.

He screamed as Ogoth’s tail struck downwards. Fire filled his veins. His vision went white as his whole body clenched. He was vaguely aware of Ogoth pulling out, ripping one of the larvae with him. He flicked the larvae off his dick, before shoving back into Emerson. He fucked hard into Emerson, before finally slamming deep, his orgasm washing over him.

Emerson moaned in pain as he felt the demon fill him with more come. Every breath hurt.

“I told you to keep them calm,” Okonis chided, rubbing a hand down Emerson’s chest. His fingers circled the wound, drawing ragged moans from the human.

“Ogoth, thank you for your service,” Okonis said, looking up at the other demon. “I’m sure soon we will find a cure for such a randy human.”

Ogoth smirked, nodded, and then turned back towards the portal.

Emerson lay there panting. He could barely feel it anymore as his body worked to push the larvae out of himself.

“It’s cute how you struggle, pet,” Okonis chuckled. His fingers slipped into the open wound above Emerson’s distended belly. He only dug deeper as Emerson screamed. “Have we not tired you out yet?”

The phone in his hand chimed as it selected another demon to summon.

“Perhaps Drorgamos can do you some good,” Okonis said, his words almost drawn out as the portal opened.

Emerson couldn’t find the energy to lift his head to see the new horrors that awaited him. He just closed his eyes and waited.

“Oh?” Okonis said softly, “Pet, look, Drorgamos is shy.” Emerson didn’t open his eyes.

“You obey me,” Okonis growled, digging his fingers back into the wound. Something giggled from near Emerson’s closet, as the human screamed.

Emerson’s eyes shot open as pain raced through his body. Okonis grabbed him by the hair, smearing Emerson’s own blood across his forehead as he dragged him up to look. Sure enough, there were two glowing eyes in the closet.

“Drorgamos, don’t you want to play with him?” Okonis asked, giving Emerson a little shake. Emerson groaned weakly

Vines started to slither out of the closet hesitantly. They trailed up the walls, and over the floor searching out the room. Smaller vines rippled over the larger ones, twinning around the leaves. Bright red flowers were scattered among the vines, each of them shaped like a pinecone and as big as Emerson’s fist.

“There you go,” Okonis said, as the vines reached them. Emerson’ struggled weakly as the vines wrapped up his body, twirling tightly around his shoulders and under his armpits. Okonis let go of the human as Drorgamos pulled him up off the bed.

“Put me down,” Emerson gasped as the vines pulled him up in the air. They wrapped firmly around the ceiling fan, pulling him up so his feet no longer reached the ground. More vines slithered over him, exploring his body.

One of the red flowers pressed insistently against Emerson’s lips. It oozed a sweet sticky sap as it pushed inside. Emerson didn’t have the strength to fight back. He let his jaw loose as the flower pushed in, instantly filling his mouth with the sticky sap. He could feel it oozing in his mouth, overflowing, dribbling down his chin and chest.

Another flower slid against his chest. It rubbed against him, feeling his chest as it rolled through the overflow of the one in his mouth.

Emerson's scream was muffled as the flower prodded the scorpion sting. He gasped for breath around the flower shoved in his mouth. He could hear a mischievous giggle come from Drorgamos before the flower plunged into his wound.

White-hot pain raced through Emerson’s veins as the flower pressed deeper into the wound. Clear sap squished out of the flower, flowing out of the wound and down his body.

Emerson squirmed, trying to get away from the flower, but Drorgamos just pushed it in deeper. The demon giggled again as it pulled the tentacle back before penetrating the gaping wound again.

Another vine slithered around his body. Emerson felt the drooling head of the flower push against his abused hole. He gasped as he felt himself stretch around it. Despite the through fuckings he had already received it was still too much.

Drorgamos giggled as Emerson squirmed. Each time he tried to move away from the flower invading his hole, it just pushed the one in his wound deeper. If he tried to pull back from that one, then more of the large flower was shoved inside of him. It was like a game he couldn’t win.

Finally, the girth of the flower wiggled inside of him. It wasted no time sliding deeper, the vine snaking through his insides with ease. It stirred up the few remaining larvae, making them twitch inside of him, biting him all over again.

Drorgamos made a noise of discontent. Suddenly the tentacles inside of Emerson pulled out, violently. He was left, suspended, gasping for breath as he was suddenly unviolated.

It only lasted for a second however as another vine, this one without one of the strange red flowers, plunged into the scorpion sting.

Emerson screamed.

He could feel it wiggling deeper and deeper, tearing through flesh that had not yet been torn. It was thinner, than any of the flowers, but still, the pain was excruciating. Every move of the vine drew a noise of distress from Emerson. The vine was going deeper and deeper into Emerson’s chest, leaving him to wonder if it would eventually burst out his back.

Finally, it wrapped around something and pulled, dragging another scream from Emerson’s throat as it tore through more of his abused flesh. Emerson hung there limp and panting as the vine finally ripped its prize from his body.

The vineheld a wiggling larva in its bloody grasp. It threw the bug against the floor violently.

“Don’t kill them,” Okonis groused from the bed. “It’s not their fault the swarm got here before you did.”

Drorgamos grunted from within the closet. It was a noise of acquiesced.

The tentacle plunged back into the scorpion sting.

“No, don’t please,” Emerson gasped. Tears were streaming down his face as the demon worked. Another vine joined the first. This one plunging deep into his asshole with little care as it tugged a larva out of him. It threw the larvae into the hell portal before plunging back into Emerson’s body.

One of the flowering vines wrapped around Emerson’s throat, threateningly. The flower shoved its way into his mouth and down his throat cutting off his screams. Emerson choked down a sob. His throat convulsed around the flower but could do nothing to dislodge it.

Emerson looked down out of the corner of his eyes as he heard his phone chime for a low battery. Could this be it? If his phone died, would the demons go away?

Sadly he wouldn’t get to test this theory as Okonis grabbed the charger cord Emerson kept by his bedside. The demon plugged his phone in.

“Wouldn’t want that to run out, now would we, pet,” Okonis chuckled. “Not when we’re having so much fun.”

Emerson could feel the two flowerless tentacles meet in the middle of his gut. They squirmed around looking for more larvae. Eventually, they found none and withdrew.

Drorgamos didn’t give Emerson any rest, however. Almost before the vine withdrew from his ass another one was pushing in. This one, one of the red flowers, pushed deep into his gut. He could feel the slick sap spilling from the flower inside of him, filling him up with the liquid. Every ridge of the pinecone like texture rubbed against his insides, abusing nerves he didn’t know he had.

He groaned around the flower in his throat as he felt the vine in his ass swell. He knew what was coming as he felt the first seed plop into him. It was heavier than the bug eggs had been, maybe a little larger too.

Emerson whimpered as the flower worked inside of him. He was already cramping after just three seeds. Every time his muscles tensed a little more blood flowed sluggishly out of the scorpion sting.

There was a chiming below as Okonis finished the next level.

Drorgamos let out a roar as he heard the sound. He began fucking his tentacle into Emerson harder. Another flower tipped vine pushed against his hole, trying to force its way in.

“Don’t blame me,” Okonis shrugged. “It’s not my fault you spent all that time cleaning him out, and not breeding him.”

The second flower finally pushed into Emerson’ drawing a grunt from the human. Seeds began to flower from it, rapidly expanding Emerson’s gut. Emerson whimpered as he was filled, he felt heavy, bloated.

The hell portal crackled, calling Drorgamos back into the void, but Drorgamos didn’t go.

All around them the room swayed. The leaves on the vines coating the room fluttered, pulled by the invisible force that dragged Droragamas back to hell. A third vine pushed at Emerson’s hole, trying to force its seeds into him as well, but the hell portal was too strong.

With one final roar, Drorgamos was dragged through the portal, barely setting Emerson down on the bed before he went.

Emerson lay there gasping. Tears falling down his cheek. Everything hurt. The gaping wound in his chest, his arms, and shoulders from being tied so long. His gut was so full of seeds he felt bloated and heavy. His skin was stretched thin and tender. And yet,here was no end in sight. He had no way of telling what horrors Okonis had left in store for him.

“We’ve only just begun,” Okonis chuckled. The phone in his hand chimed another demon’s arrival.

The room shook with the first step of the mighty beast coming from the portal. Emerson turned his head to look and immediately regretted it.

The minotaur was impressive by any standard. So tall his horns scraped the ceiling. So broad he could easily kill a dozen men with a single blow. But the real monster, the one Emmerson was worried about was the cock between his legs.

It hung long between his legs. The tip of it was pierced with a simple silver ring that matched the one in his nose. If Ogoth had felt like a baseball bat then surely this new demon would rival - Emerson had no words for the size of it. All he knew was it was much too big, and hardening fast.

“Mazgoneth, my old friend,” Okonis greeted. “Come to see if you can sate the insatiable?”

The minotaur grunted, stamping his hoofed foot against the ground.

Emerson whimpered, as the minotaur grabbed his hips, pulling him to the end of the bed. The demon fisting his mighty cock. He held Emerson’s hips with one hand as the other lined him up.

Emerson screamed, silently, as the minotaur pushed in. After all the fucking Emerson had already received, Mazgoneth’s head slid in easily. But the girth wasn’t the real problem, and Emerson knew it.

He could feel the cock push past the seeds, shifting them inside of him, stretching his extended flesh farther. But still, Mazgoneth cock was only half in.

By the time Mazgoneth bottomed out Emerson was sure he could feel him pressed against his lungs. Emerson gasped. He felt like he couldn’t draw a full breath.

Mazgoneth pulled back slowly. Withdrawing his cock till just the head was inside Emerson’s body. Emerson had the air pushed out of him as Mazgoneth thrust back in.

Mazgoneth set a brutal pace. He held Emerson’ by the tie around his hands, using them to pull him back against each mighty thrust. Mazgoneth pulled him up by the t-shirt, holding him there with just the torn fabric, and his cock.

A rough scream was torn from Emerson’s throat as the t-shirt. He slid further down Mazgoneth cock, now fully supported by the flesh. Mazgoneth dropped him back onto the bed, holding his hips down as he fucked into him.

“You know, pet,” Okonis started as Mazgoneth took a few shallow thrusts, enjoying the way the seeds rubbed against the head of his cock. “You would think you would be more thankful towards me.” His hand stroked tenderly down Emerson’s face, almost like he was his lover. “After all, I am working so hard to make sure you get such an excellent fucking.”

Emerson looked up through tear bleary eyes. He could see that Okonis was hard again. He could also see that the demon no longer held his phone, but instead had set it on the bed beside him.

It was then that Emerson hatched a plan. He could end this. He just needed to distract Okonis.

“Yes, sir,” Emerson gasped, his voice hoarse from all his screaming. He struggled forward, much to Mazgoneth disgruntlement. He took Okonis’ cock in one free hand, stroking it tenderly before licking the head.

“Too slow,” Okonis complained. He forced Emerson’s head down over his cock. Emerson gagged, flailing as Okonis pushed and pulled him onto his cock.

Emerson’s hand connected with the phone. He flailed some more for show, distracting both demons with his helplessness as they fucked into him.

Finally, the screen of his phone went dim as he managed to slide the charger out just enough to disconnect it. Emerson knew his phone for the worthless piece of shit it was. It would have barely managed to charge at all in the time it had been connected.

Okonis grunted, thrusting up into Emerson’s mouth. He held the human by the back of his head, forcing his cock down his throat.

Emerson choked and cried, flailing for something to grip as the demons fucked him. He could barely breathe through Okonis’ thrusting. He swore he could feel their cocks meeting in his throat on one particularly powerful thrust from Mazgoneth.

With a mighty roar, Mazgoneth pushed deep and stilled. Emerson could feel his cock twitch as he orgasmed. Emerson gasped as the minotaur’s come filled him. He gagged asit slid up his throat, filling his mouth, and finally leaking out around Okonis’ cock.

It was enough to set Okonis off too. His own orgasm flooded Emerson with more come.

The room shook as Mazgoneth walked back towards the portal.

“Who’s next, pet?” Okonis asked. He left his dick thrust down Emerson’s mouth, giving little care for the human’s ability to breathe.

Okonis picked up the phone, only noticing when the plug fell out what Emerson had done.

“You wretched-” Okonis started, pushing Emerson back. With his last burst of energy, Emerson crawled back, away from the demon. It was Emerson’s turn to smirk at the demon as his phone buzzed in the demon’s hand signaling that it was out of power.

The hell portal crackled to life. The lights flickered, plunging them into darkness. Emerson could just see Okonis, reaching for him, one of his clawed hands snagging on Emerson’s ankle as the demon was pulled towards the portal.

Emerson held onto the bed frame for dear life. He closed his eyes, saying a prayer to anyone who would listen to save him. He could feel Okonis’ claws digging into his flesh but the portal was stronger.

Okonis snarled as he was dragged back to hell. With a last shudder, the portal popped out of existence.

When Emerson opened his eyes he was lying face up on his bed. He frantically grabbed at his chest, feeling the skin below where his t-shirt was rucked up. There was no hole torn by the Ogoth. No seeds from Drorgamos. No larvae scattered around by the swarm. His jeans were open, hitched low on his hips. His cock hard and leaking.

It was like the demons had never existed at all.

In the face of a near-death experience, Emerson did what he reasoned any human would do. He grabbed his cock and began to jerk off. He closed his eyes remembering the way he had felt when Okonis had fucked him. He stroked himself to the memory of Ogoth’s stinger and Drorgama’s vines forcing their way through the wound. And when he came it was to the thought of Mazgoneth and Okonis’ cock meeting in his throat.

As he lay there panting, he thought of one more thing he had to do. He grabbed his phone and chucked it against the wall. There was a satisfying crunch of glass breaking. He resolved to get a flip phone, and maybe a new hobby. After all, he never wanted to have idle hands again.


End file.
